


Heartbeat

by karenvde



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), mentions of claire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenvde/pseuds/karenvde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt regrets holding it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my sloppiness. Written on the train. Uploaded from my phone. No beta. Cliché title. Thank you.

He should have asked. He should have exploited his secrets. Everything about his senses, he should have told her. Because now it's too late.

Daredevil had gotten into a fight that he won, but didn't come out of without scratches. Screw scratches, these were deep cuts and he was bleeding badly. He threw the mask of his make-shift suit away and started walking towards his appartment. The black sweater and black pants will have to do. He wouldn't get there on time from the roofs. If only he had taken his burner with him to reach out to Claire. 

Almost at his appartment, he had lost too much blood. He just had to keep it together a little longer and then he'd be okay. Claire was two buttons away. She could be here in fifteen minutes, probably. 

He never made it to his appartment. A girl had walked into him, yelling something that sounded like "watch where you're going". When she realized he was bleeding, she stopped, turned and called 911. 

Matt was grateful to be so out of it that he couldn't smell the chemicals in the ambulance but cursed to himselt for not making it to his appartment on time to avoid this. He was going to have to come up with a story as for why he was bleeding out on the street. 

The entire ride to the hospital was a blur but the girl who saved him was there. He focussed on her heartbeat. Scared, pumping too fast. She couldn't be older than twenty. 

There was something else, something that shouldn't be there. Every two or three beats, her heart skipped one. The rhythm of her heart was off. There was something wrong. He wanted to tell her, but not here. Not right now. He was dying. She might be dying as well, but letting on that he can hear her heartbeat was something he couldn't do. He couldn't expose himself. 

Matt had made up some excuse about getting attacked, no he doesn't know what his attacker looked like, no, the attacker didn't talk. He just stole the cash he had in his pocket, that's all. They gave him a gown and some shorts that will have to do for when he went back.

They left Matt and the girl, Melanie, nineteen years old, alone while someone called Foggy to pick Matt up. He should have told her. He didn't tell her. Matt went home and rested, like the doctor told him to, much to Claire's surprise. 

A couple of days later, Foggy told him. The girl who had saved him had died. Her heartbeat was too irregular. It was working overtime. Apparently the heartbeat Matt had heard, where it was too fast and irregular, is what it was at rest. The girl wasn't scared, she was brave and /saved him/. She saved Matt. She was dead now. He could have saved her but he didn't. 

Matt had sworn to himself to never keep silent if he knew something was off, maybe being able to save someone.


End file.
